The other chosen one
by stacygirl
Summary: Bella is the chosen one, Edward and the rest of the Cullens are new students, all harry potter people there. Normal Parrings. When Edward and bella, meet Bella is convinced Edward only likess her for the fame. Rated M for slight part of ch.7
1. Chapter 1

This story is about Bella as the chosen one; Charlie and Renee are still Bella's Parents, And follows Harry's parents fate (Renne dies for Bella)! Lilly and James are living and well, along with Sirius and Remus. Starts in book 6. The Cullen's are new students but are in year 6 and are NOT Vamps. Normal Parings. Bella's best friends are Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry, but soon add all the Cullen kids. Just better summery! (Oh and Bella has special powers.)


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello" I called through the girls dorms.

"Bathroom:" The voice of one of my closets friends called Ginny Wesley.

"Hey, big date?'' I asked when I walked into the bathrooms of our 6th year Gryffindor dorm.

''Yeah, Harry asked me to hogs-mead.'' she said.

''Giiiiinnnnnnnnyyyyy, why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

''Well you were busy with homework and stuff. She admitted sheepishly.

"Your point? I could have done it later!" I scolded.

"But Bella, I like to do this by my self!"

"I know, I know but I still love to help its our girl time! Any way, I got to go potions essay to do."

"Good luck with that" Ginny called after me.

With that I left for the common room to get started on my potions essay. But none the less I got distracted by the gossip girls. They were talking about the new students, the Cullen's. It made me sick they were judging them by not knowing anything about them just that there last name was Cullen. And with that flash of my anger passed I continued on with my 12 inch essay on cures.

By the time I finished it was late and I had an extra 5 inches to my essay, Snape would just love that. 17 inches on cures from the girl he despises. Why he despises I am not sure. But tomorrow I would be turning it in and actually putting my theory to work so I need sleep, because if I am going to be an Auror I need to pay attention in my worst class.

When I went to my dorm all the girls were sound asleep, so I had to be quiet not to wake anyone up.

The next morning I was the last one up, so I got dressed and went to the great hall were everyone was still talking about the Cullen's. But my friends were talking about Voldy (Voldamorte) and I sat quietly not wanting to talk about him, when my scar started hurting uncontrollably. All I could do was look for Dumbledore, hoping he would know what was happening, but alas the headmaster was not here so I pushed through it, not knowing Ron was calling me.

"Bella! Bella! BELLA! ISABELLA SWAN!" HE was shouting by the end.

"What the bloody Hell Ron?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine" I replied taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Its hurting again isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"No big deal" I replied getting up to go to Potions, Harry followed. "You finished the essay?"

"Yeah 12 inches right" Harry replied.

"Yup" I said popping the p.

We were at the potion room doors waiting for the potion master to get there. Harry and I were talking about Quitage when Snape got there. He opened the doors and sneered at me, while I calmly walked in, to my desk and got out my essay.

"Swan I did not say to take out the homework" Snape sneered.

"I know that professor I simply wanted to be prepared, but I could put it away if you like" I said innocently.

"Give it" He said snatching it away to look at, while I watched his evil smirk appear.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

I do not own characters.

His face held a smirk, making me go I've my essay in my head. knowing that he is right before my conclusion on the wolfbane potion. But watching his face turn to anger to, longing? Why and what is he longing for from my paper?

With that he put it on his desk and told us to make the potion, except those who did the essay on wolfbane, we would be making Felix Felix, or also known as lady luck. Hermione gasped.

"What is it?"

"That's the last NEWT level, this is only the first."

"So? Do I need to remind you of 2nd year?"

"No"

"Besides you aren't making it I am." With that I got to work. Luckily it was double potions, or I wouldn't have been able to do this.

"Time" The grease ball of a potions master called.

So we all put our potions in beakers to be tested, I put mine in two though, because you never know when you will need luck.

I then sent it to my dorm room.

"How did you think you did?" Ron asked.

"Well" I said.

"Of cores you did well, you are the best at potions and defense in our year." harry said.

"Awwww thanks!" I said.

"Come on time for transfiguration." Hermione said making her self known.

"Great" Ron moaned, he absolutely hates this class.

"Suck it up" Harry and I said at the same time, doubling us over in laughter.

"Bloody gits" Ron mumbled. To which I sent a book flying at him. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"I am not a git, Harry yes, me no." with that I set my block up knowing I would get cursed.

"Order" barked the transfiguration professor, causing the class to come to order. "Our new students have arrived, and I ask that you do you best to welcome them, and assigned seats will be given. So Weasly, Weasley here. Cullen, Potter."

"Which Cullen?" A guy called.

"You the professor replied. Mcgullen, fredeock here. Longbottom, lovegood here. And Swan, and Cullen here.

So I went and sat down, next to Cullen. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

"I know." he replied with a smirk on his face.

" Okay, well I don't know yours unless you want me to call you Cullen where as I have no issue with doing so."

"Nah, you can call me Edward." he said still with a cocky grin.

"Nope, you lost that chance it's Cullen now"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4.

I don't own.

For the rest of the lesson we got to work as partners and change each others appearance. In the end Cullen had a pig snout for a nose, a hot pink hair. Black eyes which I don't remember changing and he also had fungus growing the side of his head. But that was only after what he did to me.

I got HUGE boobs, black hair, and gold eyes. Along with all my teeth black and he made my scar bigger.

After we did the anti change spell class was dismissed.

"By piggy boy Cullen" I said.

"Goodbye fair madden" he said with a stupid know it all grin. This is when I felt it and herd it. It made me run, while I shouted for my broom, when it was there I jumped on and made my way to the headmaster's office. Not knowing Edward watching my every move.

"Move now" I growled at the gargoyles. They did automatically. I then went strait up on my broom.

"Professor, it's back" I said bashing into the office.

"Miss Swan, just a moment, is here." the old professor said warningly. In response I nodded still full of bubbling up anger and went to sit on the balcony where fawks perched on my shoulder.

"Fawks what am I going to do?" as a response I almost got a questioning look. "Well what I mean is what if I can't block him out again. I can't deal with Tom's emotions. Because it messes with me, it's like pms all the bloody time."

"Isabella you won't have to do this for the rest of your life. You simply lost your anger. But why though? What were you doing?"

"I know why thanks, I got to go. Wait can I have a pass and leave my firebolt here for a minuet?"

"Yes you may, here's the pass."

"Bye"

After I left his office I went to herbology and joined Harry on planting our garden. For our next to years we have to keep a garden and fill it with what we think is useful. Ours was full of normal and rare herbs and plants.

"Where were you?"

"With Albus, talking about stuff."

"The kind of thing for you to tell us in the RR?"

"Exactly."

"When?"

"Our free period?" he nodded yes.

"Okay tell Hermione, I'll tell Ron."

"What about me Bella?"

"What about you Cullen?"

"Who is going to tell me?"

"Why in the bloody hell would we tell you? Ph and only my friends call me Bella, its Swan or Isabella to you."

With that class was let out and Harry and I walked to HOM, and then separated when he went to join Hermione and I Ron.

"Hey I got loads to tell you, RR later."

"When?"

"You'll know."

"The thing you gave us last week?"

"Yup, keep it on you at all times."

I then pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote: 'keep the thing I gave you last week on you at all times, different time. ~sorry'

I then sent it across the class room to Harry and Hermione.

In a moment I got it back.

'Why?'

So I sent back, 'Cullen knows'

Luckily Professor Bins didn't notice anything and continued his droning on and on.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

I don't own.

After class Hermione, Ron, Harry and I all had a free period.

"Let's just do it now"

"Cant Cullen's going to be on me like Peanut butter& Jelly."

"Why?"

"Just wait 54321 bingo. Oi Cullen!"

"You called." He said going old school by bowing to me and kissing my hand. Mean while Ron and Harry were doubled over laughing. While Hermione was slightly giggling.

"Oi, Harry shut up or I shall tell Ginny your deep dark secret you to Ron, but I will simply tell Hermione." this got them both sobered up very fast. "And as for you Cullen, stop following me." I then turned and walked away. With all of them looking at me in shock.

I felt the need to be alone so I went to one of the secret passage ways I found using the marauders map, that Sirius Black gave me, and no one knows besides the two of us that I have it. Knowing I would be to close to the rest of the people in the castle I went to the Room of Requirement. I transformed it to a common room of sorts, but with a muggle looking TV screen that I could say a name or class and see what was going on.

So for the rest of the day I did this, either watching my classes, friends, Dumbledore or Edward. The only odd one was Edwards; it seemed as if he was running, faster than anything in the world.

But knowing that I would have to get an excuse to my professors eventually I went to the Hospital Wing. On the way there I saw no one but Albus, to which I nearly tapped my head. But he replied with a tap on the nose, which meant be on the look out for Snape. This made me grin at our signs. I felt like we had a weird bond. I thought as I continued with my journey.

When I got there nobody was to be seen, so I went to pull out my wand to send madam Pomfrey a message by patroneum. Yet before I could do this I was interrupted.

"Can I help you?" A man I recognized as Dr. Cullen said.

"Well that depends, is Madam Pomfrey here?" I asked.

"Well as you can see she is not, but I would be happy to help" he replied.

"Sorry but I need her"

"Yes, well she won't be back for a little while" He said calmly.

"I see" I said. "Expecto Patronum." I called while my Phoenix patroum appeared. "Please tell Madam Pomfrey, that the issue that I have had sconce I got my lightning happened today." And with that it disappeared. Only to get an otter shape back that said let Dr. Cullen help you."

"Well I guess you do get to help me anyway." I said. "So this is what I need, ever since I was cures by Tom ad got this scar I got a direct connection to his head and any emotions he is feeling strongly I get. So instead of taking it out on my friends or any one else I go away for the day, where I shall not tell you. So basically I need you to write a note to say I was sick for the day. I could get Albus to write it but that would cause to much ruckus among the teachers."

"I'm sorry but no, I won't write it, for you were not here." he said.

"Very well, I shall ask Professor Dumbledore." I said turning on my heal to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

On my way to where I saw professor Dumbledore, I ran into Snape.

"Swan, why are you out here and not in class?"

"I am on my way to see professor Dumbledore."

"May I ask why?"

"I'm sorry professor but no, perhaps when this is done. Or Dumbledore himself tells you, for I am not at liberty to say." I said, trying to be polite to the moron of a death eater.

"Well perhaps I should accompany you then, for I am intruded."

"You are the teacher." I said and started walking. I went to Dumbledore office and didn't pause to think about a code, I just walked to them and said "Boys how are we today?"

"Great Bells, he's up there with the Cullen coven." Cuddly the one on the left said.

"You mean they are Vamps?"

"Yeah and he's going over room assignments or something." Bradley the other said.

"Thank you boys for the update, all I have is that doesn't listen to Madam Pomfrey. Sorry for not having anything else. Can I go up?" I said while Snape had a large scowl on his face.

"yeah, he won't care cuz it's you. And we both know you practicaly live up there." said Bradly.

"Plus the whole Cullen Pom thing is good." Cuddly said while jumping aside. Letting me go up, "coming professor?" I asked.

He didn't respond but just came up after me.

When we got to the door I did my knock. Da dun dun dun dun da da.

"Yes Bella, come in."

"Hey, can I talk to you once you are done with the Cullen and their room issue?"

"Cuddly and Bradley?"

"You betcha."

"Then you know all, so please do come in."

"Proffesor Snape is with me."

"Oh, Severus you may leave."

"Very well." he said before turning and walking back down. While I walked in made my comfy chair appear and sat down. While I sat down I glanced at Dumbledore and he looked amused, while looking at the Cullen's. Who when I looked at them who all looked shocked while one, Edward looked pained, with pitch black eyes.

"Oh, here" I said waving my wand and taping it on a vain so I don't smell like food, but another vampire. In return I heard a loud gasp. "Before you ask, no I am not a vampire, just a witch and that was simply a spell." I said looking at them who all nodded. "Carry on."

"Right now, Rosalie and Em, here is your room details. You will be sharing a common room with Alice and Jasper. While Edward and Bella here share a Common room."

"Sorry, but no, he is attracted to my blood and this spell may start to turn me a little bit at a time."

"Read this." he said handing me a paper.

_The spell to blend in with Vampires has been proven to work, in all ways. You can do anything a normal vampire can do as a human. So when using this spell if you notice anything changing it will stop the second you UN cast the spell. – _

Yes I thought then folded it and popped it in my mouth, and grinned. Yes you got elk flavor! "Hey roomie, sense you don't sleep, I will be casting a spell on my door so that the people who can come in my room in any way or form will have to be people I want in there. So this is a fair warning don't try to come in by force."

In return it got a chuckle from Dumbledore. "You all may leave, Edward wait for Bella please. So she may show you the way to the room. Now what did you want Bella?"

" is not listening to Madam Pomfrey so if you could write a pass for me today, due to my little issue, that no one deserves to be on the other end of."

"Ah, yes. I shall send owls to all of you teachers."

"Thanks Albus." I said getting up and leaving. "Come on vampy boy." I added over my shoulder. And grabbing two lemon bars from my bag for Cuddly and Bradley, why? Because that is what gargoyles eat.

"yo, stud and bud here" I said giving them the bars.

"Thanks bells" they mumbled through the bars.

"No prob boys" I said turning on my heal to go to my room. Well now our room I thought. "Edward"

"Yes Isabella?"

"Ground rules:

1; I am not in the near foreseeable time going to like you. So I decided we will be civil.

And 2; Its Bella not Isabella or anything else. You may be a vampire but I have home advantage. "

"Home advantage?"

"I live here all year round but one week over the summer holidays." I said simply.

"Oh" he said sounding stunned.

"Were here. Fawkes" I said to open the door. "You room, is there. Communal bathroom and seating area". I said stunned at his quietness. "Later" I said, before going to the kitchens.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

I don't own, but I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever!

On my way to the kitchens, I sent Ron, Hermione and Harry a message using the coins to meet me in the kitchens. When I got there they were waiting for me eating. "hey guys" I said.

"Soo?" Harry said.

"Well, Tom's pms is back, the Cullen's are vampires and Edward is attracted to my blood and is my new room mate. Oh and Carlisle won't write me a pass for the tom pms thing and there for wont listen to pomfry."

"What are you going to do about the Edward attracted to your blood thing?" Hermione asked. "Wait, no, that's not safe! It will slowly change you!"

"According to Albus it is, we students are simply told that so we don't use the spell."

"The tom thing is back though?"

"Yeah, he and I didn't really get in to it, Edward was in the room, oh and I got to get back and make sure he didn't hurt him self by trying to get in to my room. Want to come with? We could have some fun screwing with him."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Well we know he likes me, so why not make it seem as if I am unlivable?"

"Harry, or Ron can I change you to look almost exactly like him?"

"Harry can, I cant out run a vamp."

"Don't worry about that." I said while changing Harry to look almost like him, but with brown hair blue eyes and a little more ripped."We need a name for you…."

"Edvard?" Hermione asked.

"Perfect, almost his name but a little different.

"Wait, no I am not doing this without Ginny knowing."

"Its fine with me." She said appearing to my left.

"How?!?!" Harry and Ron said.

"She's been following me all day, to make sure I don't get to crazy when I didn't have tom under control. I guess she didn't ever leave. Now Hermione and Ron get under the cloak wit Ginny. Ready Edvard?"

"Lets go, just don't let him kill me."

When we got to the room I said the pass word and went in, with everyone following me. "Edward, what in the bloody hell are you doing???" I yelled.

"Wait if your there, why is your sent in there?"

"Because I haven't had time to change it to a vampire sent. Now is there any thing else you want, or can I continue my date, with Edvard?"

"Please continue, but may I ask how many dates have you had and how long have you know each other."

"This is our second date and we met yesterday happy?"

"Bloody hell, he muttered. Ecstatic."

"Good I'm glad." I said back, before deciding to use oculemcy on him.

_The second date and this tool already gets to come back to her room? Look at him, he looks smug bloody bastard. Plus I can't read his mind! God this is annoying. But she looks amazing angry at me, I wonder… _

"Edvard, come on lets go to my room!" I said giggling grabbing his hand taking him to my room.

_NO! Don't you dare you bastard! Leave now and don't ever come back! She's mine! Mine I tell you!_

When we got to my room, the other three came out from under the cloak I shouted "Yes, Ugh there" before putting the spell on for sound proof. I then burst out in giggles, as did the other three.

_I so want to barge in there and rip him off her that should be me! Not that tool. Ugh! I can imagine it now…_

"Gross" I shouted.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Well he's thinking how much he wants to pound in Edvards head and he's imagining it as him and I."

"How long do we have to sit here?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, twenty minutes?"

"Sounds fine." Ginny said.

"Last ten minuets the wall should shake." Hermione said.

"Fine." I said. So we waited, and ten minutes left the wall shook, we then took five minutes for hair messing up and me changing into a robe while "Edvard" got messed up. I actually felt bad for Harry I think he was getting annoyed. So half hour later we come out from the room.

"Bye." He said kissing my cheek.

"Bye." I giggled. Before turning around from the door. I saw that Edward was still sitting on the couch his eyed black.

"I can't believe you, it was only the second date." He growled at me.

"You don't get to…." I never finished because there was a knock on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

sorry I haven't up dated in forever. School has been crazy with finals and a new tri with all new teachers. Plus I got writers block and didn't know who to have at the door!

"I can't believe you, it was only the second date." He growled at me.

"You don't get to…." I never finished because there was a knock on the door. I walked over and when I opened it I was surprised very surprised. My mother was standing their holding a bag with a suit case behind her. "Mom! What are you doing here?"

"Cant a mother visit her own daughter?"

"Yes in the summer or in a week for winter break. But now I have finals a new room mate and other issues to deal with."

"It's just for the day."

"Fine, but never do this again. I need to talk to my room mate before you come in. So please wait here or go see grandpa."

"Very well I will go see Albus." with that she turned and went to grandpas office where she would see snape again for the first time in twenty years.

"Now, you don't get to judge me on that. For all you know we were playing scrabble."

"Were you?"

"Yeah we were."

"Well I seem to have a problem believing that."

"Well to bad. Now my mom is here she's with my grandpa at the moment. But while you are any where near us you will be nice and charming. Got it?"

"Yes, I do but what do I get out of it?"

"My trust."

"Deal."

"Good. Now do you want to play scrabble?" I have to say the look on his face was priceless. Especially when I took him into my room and he saw the board all set up with letters on it and everything. "Hey Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't lie at all."

"Good to know."


End file.
